Shower Sharing
by AutumnSunsets
Summary: Death the Kid was very surprised when he had started to fall for someone. He was also shocked by who it was that he had taken a liking to. It was Crona, the unsymmetrical, timid, and uncertain person. Kid wasn't even sure if Crona was a girl or a boy. One day, the students of the DWMA had to take showers after their missions. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The short, pink hair with asymmetrical bangs, the eyes that often looked down due to shyness or uncertainty, and the soft, quiet voice. Those were some traits that Crona possessed. Death the Kid was not sure what had sparked his interest for Crona, but it had happened. He was attracted to the shy and unsure person, even though the uneven hair practically drove him crazy when he looked at it. Kid didn't even know if Crona was a girl or a boy. He wasn't even sure if it mattered. All he knew was that he found something oddly attractive and appealing about Crona.

Kid sighed and shook himself out of his thoughts. He was laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was late at night and his room was dark. The only thing that helped him to see was the small amount of light coming through his window from the streetlights outside. Kid rolled over and tried to close his eyes. He had an important mission to do for his school, the Death Weapon Meister Academy, the next day. He needed to be asleep, not fully awake and thinking about the person that he had taken an interest to.

Kid thought about Crona one more time and felt his eyelids start to get heavier. Soon enough, he had settled into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Kid got to the DWMA early. The students had missions to do and he wanted to be prepared for his. Kid's weapons, Liz and Patty, were standing right behind him. He felt confident about the mission but he turned to face Liz and Patty. "You two know what to do, right?" Liz looked at her younger sister and then back at Kid. "Of course we do. Relax."

Patty giggled and spoke up in her cheery voice. "Yeah, the mission doesn't even start until nine o' clock anyway!" Kid's eyes immediately widened when he heard the word "nine." He sighed and looked at the younger Thompson sister. "What did you say?" Patty smiled, "I said the-." Kid interrupted her. "I know what you said. W-Why can't the mission start at eight? Eight is a much better number than nine!" Liz rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

Kid's favorite number was eight because of it's symmetry. Just thinking about the asymmetrical number nine made him nauseous. He dropped to his knees. "The number nine is a piece of asymmetrical garbage! Say it starts at eight! I beg of you, Patty, just say it!" Patty laughed and looked at Liz. "Kid, if I say it starts at eight, I would be lying!" Kid put his head in his hands. "Dammit, Patty!" Patty's laughter echoed in the hall of the DWMA and he was too busy freaking out to notice that someone was standing behind him.

Liz cleared her throat. "Uh...Kid? You're making a scene." Kid, who was still on the floor, spoke in a hushed tone. "Liz, Patty. Just go. Leave me here to be just a pile of asymmetrical trash." Patty tried to pull him up. "Kid! You're embarrassing us! Quit freaking out!" Kid sighed and waved her hands away. Then, he stood up and came face to face with _Crona._

Kid almost screamed. How long had Crona been there?! Crona's face was bright red and the eyes were looking at the floor. "S-Sorry, Kid. I didn't mean to intrude. I, uh, saw everything. A-Are you okay? Oh, I don't know how to deal with this..." All of a sudden, Ragnarok appeared out of Crona's body. He hit his meister on the back of the head. "Oh, come on. There's no time for talking! Quit being stupid and let's go practice. We have to complete this mission correctly." Crona sighed. "Yes, Ragnarok."

Kid watched as Crona started to walk away. "Crona, wait! You didn't intrude on anything and I'm fine." He was so embarrassed that his romantic interest had witnessed his freak out. Crona stopped walking and turned around. The uneven hair was hard for Kid to look past, but he managed to. Crona gave a small smile. "O-Okay, Kid. I'm glad everything is fine." As if on cue, Liz walked up to her meister and rested her elbow on his shoulder. "Yeah, don't worry about what you saw. That's just how Kid is sometimes." Crona nodded awkwardly and continued to walk down the hall.

When the hallway was clear, Kid ran his hand through his hair. "Let's go, Liz and Patty. We have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **-A/N- Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 even though it was super delayed! I apologize again.**

*After the missions*

"We kicked that guy's ass!" Liz exclaimed happily. Kid nodded and looked at the sisters. "I'm proud of you guys. That was our best fight yet." The three walked into the school, their faces and clothes were stained with blood. Inside, they saw Black Star and his weapon looking triumphant, Soul and Maka were happily talking, and Crona was being beaten up by Ragnarok... again. All of the meisters and weapons were covered in blood and dirt from their previous missions.

All of a sudden, Dr. Franken Stein walked into the room and all heads turned to look at him. "Hello, Students. Lord Death wants me to tell you all that you did an outstanding job today. Also, each and every one of you is covered in blood. Please feel free to take showers. Boys to the Boy's Room and girls to the Girl's Room."

All of a sudden, students started rushing to the bathrooms, forming a big crowd. Liz and Patty left Kid to go to the girl's bathroom. Kid headed to the crowd waiting to get showered in front of the boy's bathroom. Kid heard a little squeak. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and saw Crona. People were running into the delicate, pink-haired person. Crona looked quite scared. Kid blushed. Crona was so cute. "Are you alright, Crona?" Kid asked shyly. The cute and anxious person nodded slowly. "I-I'm alright. I just don't know how to deal with this. I don't like large crowds." Kid nodded and put his hand on Crona's shoulder. "It's alright. Just stay with me." The line started moving into the bathroom.

Crona's eyes widened. "A-Are we going into the boy's bathroom?" Kid chuckled. "Yes. This line is for boys." Crona's confusion was adorable, but Kid wondered why they asked that question. They went into the bathroom that was already steamy from the hot showers. "Uh-oh..." Crona said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Crona stayed close behind Kid and tried not to look at the halfway naked boys in the bathroom. Crona was scared. Kid was walking to a shower that was not in use. It had a small, blue curtain to pull so nobody could see inside. Crona had to tell him, but how? Kid suddenly turned around. "Crona? Is something wrong? Hurry and find a shower before they are all occupied." Crona nervously looked at him. "Uh...Kid...Oh, I don't know how to deal with this..." Kid was confused. He didn't know why Crona was acting so weird. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Crona raised an index finger and was about to say something, when Ragnarok appeared. "Just go ahead and tell him, numb skull! You're wasting his time!" He slapped Crona on the head. "Kid, I'm not supposed to be in this bathroom..." The uncertain person said quietly. Kid's eyes widened. "Why not?" Ragnarok was annoyed. "Ugh! Crona is a girl! SHE'S a girl!" Kid was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He grabbed Crona's arm and pulled her behind the curtain of the shower.

"If the guys in here find out you're a girl, they will ridicule you for being in the boy's bathroom. Just stay with me. I'll make sure no one finds out, okay?" Kid questioned. Crona nodded, her big eyes looking less worried. He thought she was adorable, but he really needed a shower. How was he supposed to take one with his crush, who turned out to be a girl, watching him? Kid had an idea, but he didn't think that she would be okay with it.

"Crona." Kid started, blushing. "We both need showers and there is two of us in here. How about you take yours first and I look away. Then, when you're done, I'll take one." Crona instantly turned red. "I don't know if I-I'll be able to deal with that, b-but I'll try, Kid. No peeking...okay?" Kid agreed and turned his back. He was starting to get aroused. It was random and awkward. Even though he couldn't see her undressing, he could hear the sound of her clothes hitting the floor as she took them off.

Kid guessed that Crona was completely naked by now, because he heard her turn on the water behind him. He was standing as far away from the shower head as he possibly could, because he didn't want to get drenched yet. He was very turned on. He didn't want to be hard at this moment, but he was so damn attracted to the bashful, uncertain girl. Kid wanted to look. He was so desperate to peek and he felt like such a creep. He instantly got an idea. He turned around, facing Crona. Her eyes were closed. She was so beautiful. Even with the unsymmetrical pink hair. Kid looked at her thin, nude body. She had small breasts, but they were perky and she had small pink nipples. There wasn't a lot of curve to her waist, but she had the perfect shape. Her hips were still a bit wider than her waist and her "womanly area" was gorgeous. It looked so smooth...

"Kid!" Crona screamed, suddenly noticing that he was admiring her. She tried to cover up her breasts and her lower half by putting her arms over herself. "I-I told you not to look..." Kid was so hard and it was very noticeable through his pants. "Crona, I-I'm sorry. We just don't have a lot of time, I'm going to have to start taking my shower." This was a bit of a lie. They had plenty of time, but it was part of Kid's plan. Crona's face was as red as a tomato.

"K-Kid..." She said as her eyes got wider. Kid started taking off his shirt. Crona's arms were still covering her private areas. Her hair was wet and shampooed. He wanted her so bad. A wave of doubt washed over him. Did she want him too..?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kid looked at the beautiful, shy creature in front of him. He had fully undressed himself and was now earning approving stares from Crona. "K-Kid...I-I don't know what to think..." Kid slowly walked closer to her. "Shh...It's okay." He whispered. He gently touched her waist. Her skin was soft. Kid thought that Crona was absolutely perfect.

He got closer to her as his heart started beating faster. _'I can't believe she's letting me get this close.'_ Kid closed his eyes and put his lips to hers. He moved his hand up her flat stomach and grabbed her small breast. Crona's nipple was hard and he pinched it in between his fingers. Crona pulled away from the kiss and made a tiny sound. "It's okay, baby." Kid cooed. "I'll take care of you." The warm water was running down both of their bodies and the sounds Crona was making were enough to send Kid over the edge. But he kept himself under control.

He moved his hand to her vagina. He felt her clit with his index finger. Her little "button" felt firm, which meant that she was definitely turned on. Kid then went to her wet entrance with his finger and pushed in. "Ahh!" Crona suddenly moaned.

"Does that feel good?" Kid breathed. Crona blushed and nodded. He fingered her slowly and gently. Her eyes were closed and she had a beautiful look of pleasure on her face. "Are you going to cum, Crona?" Kid whispered, desperately needing to release. She nodded and her legs started shaking. She whimpered and scrunched up her nose, letting go. Kid felt her cum all over his fingers. Her vagina was twitching and gushing. He rubbed her clit hard as her orgasm subsided. "Ooh, Kid." She moaned. "I don't know how to deal with this...it feels so good." Kid smiled. She was so cute. He kissed her forehead. "Do you want to have sex, Crona? "

She looked at him shyly. "Yes please." Kid pinned her against the wall of the shower. He lifted one of her legs up, opening her vagina wider. He guided his stiff member into her tight hole. Kid gasped at the feeling. "Oh god..." He moaned, going faster. His penis was sliding successfully in and out of Crona's satisfied pussy. "This is what makes people fall in love..." Kid moaned in her ear. It was the heat of the moment. It just seemed like the right thing to say. Her pussy was so good that he couldn't think clearly. Crona moaned quietly. ""H-Harder..." She requested.

At this point, Kid didn't care if the other boys in the bathroom could hear. He went harder for Crona, his wet balls slapping against her provocatively. He put his hands in her wet, pink hair and slightly pulled. "Yes, yes, yes!" Kid grunted, looking into Crona's eyes. He pulled out, much to his swollen member's dismay. "Turn around, Crona." She obeyed and turned around, facing the wall. Kid put his hands on her hips and went back inside her warm, wet hole.

He went as hard as he could. The loud slaps of his balls were easily heard over the running water in the shower. He could've sworn that he heard a laugh from somewhere in the bathroom, but he didn't care. The familiar feeling of an orgasm suddenly struck Kid. "O-Ohh Crona!" He whimpered as he pulled out, shooting his seed all over her back. Crona was panting and Kid's heart was racing. He turned off the shower and dried himself off. He offered a towel to Crona and then pulled her into a warm embrace. "That was wonderful, Crona." Kid whispered. This was the first time that Kid had ever seen Crona look as if she were completely certain about something. "I-I really like you, Kid...and I know how to feel about this." She said quietly. She had a warm smile on her face. Kid stared for a few moments, in awe. He would never forget this moment.

 **The End**


End file.
